au milieu de la nuit
by utchiwa79
Summary: Allen se promène dans les couloirs du quartier général comme toutes les nuits, mais ce soir il fait une rencontre imprévu. Yaoi Allen Yuu


Comme d'habitude les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire oui.

_**En pleine nuit**_

Allen était exorciste depuis peu et la nuit lorsqu'il revenait de mission il arpentait les couloirs sombres de sa nouvelle résidence. Il repensait à tout ce qu'il vivait de nouveau ces dernières semaines, à toutes ses nouvelles personnes, ces nouveaux coéquipiers. Il y avait certaines personnes avec qui il s'entendait très bien comme Lavi, Lenalee et même le frère de cette dernière qui pourtant n'était pas si facile à vivre.

En revanche un de ces nouveaux coéquipiers l'intriguait beaucoup. Il était froid, distant, avait sans cesse cet air hautain qui l'agaçait plus que tout , il avait essayé de parler avec Yu mais c'était peine perdu ce dernier le voyait seulement comme un gamin qui lui faisait perdre son temps, comme un boulet.

Malgré tout lorsqu'ils étaient en mission ensemble Allen voulait lui montrer qu'il était tout aussi capable que lui face aux monstres qu'ils côtoyaient encore et encore. A chaque fois il revenait déprimé, pourquoi est ce que ça l'affecté autant il n'en savait rien alors ne pouvant trouver le sommeil il continuait à arpenter les couloirs sombres sans vraiment savoir ou il se rendait, tel était devenu son quotidien.

Perdu dans ses pensées il ne vit pas Yu arriver face à lui et ce qui devait arriver arriva ils se percutèrent de plein fouet.

Yu se retrouva à califourchon sur Allen, aucun d'eux ne souffla mot ni ne bougea.

Allen s'attendait à se faire hurler dessus ou à recevoir un de ces regards emplis de médisance il observa son coéquipier qui ne bougeait pas.

Pourquoi, pourquoi il ne bougeait pas, pourquoi il ne hurlait pas, il restait juste là à l'observer.

Alors qu'Allen allait parler ces lèvres furent scellées par celle de son compagnon. Tout d'abord surpris par ce geste, il se sentit envahi par une étrange chaleur et un sentiment de bien être, son cœur battait à tout rompre il sentit les lèvres de Yu s'entrouvrir.

Celui ci passa sa langue sur les lèvres de celui qui lui appartiendrait et ceux jusqu'à la fin. Elles étaient douces comme il l'avait imaginait dés leur première rencontre.

Allen se laissait faire alors ne sentant aucune résistance Yu se permis de se détendre laissant ses longs doigts courir dans la chevelure blanche de son homologue enfin il senti Allen répondre à ses avances et se sentit enserré par ses bras rapproché encore un peu plus de la chaleur que dégagé ce corps si tentant sous lui.

Leur premier baiser était passionné comme si chacun y déversait ce qu'il avait gardé contenu pendant ces longues semaines.

Yu dévorait littéralement les lèvres d'Allen en profitant au passage pour lui caresser la langue, explorer et pousser ce premier contact au bout de son intensité.

L'espace entre leurs corps couchaient s'amenuiser de secondes en secondes pour finir par se coller enfin provoquant chez chacun un gémissement de contentement qui se perdait dans la bouche de l'autre.

Allen ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait il se sentait juste si bien qu'il n'avait pas envie de rompre ce contact dans lequel il découvrait de nouvelles sensations, chaque mouvement chaque geste chaque caresse que lui faisait Yu le faisait frissonner et il aimait ça.

Quand à Yu il voulait juste plus, il voulait gouter, embrasser,lécher chaque parcelle de son corps, il le désirait à en crever.

Il se détacha à regret des lèvres de son futur amant, il voulait le voir , le regarder dans les yeux être sûr que ce qu'il ressentait était bel et bien réciproque. Plongeant dans son regard il pu y lire l'envie qui le brûlait, il n'eut pas le temps de trop s'y attarder que déjà Allen avait plongé sur ces lèvres, en redemandant.

Il ne se fit pas prier pour exécuter les ordres muet du plus jeune. Devant cette initiative Yu pressa son bassin contre celui de son amant les faisant à nouveaux tout deux gémir un peu plus fort.

Leur baiser les avaient déjà depuis longtemps emmené ailleurs comme si tout autour d'eux avaient disparut. Mais il leur fallait plus et chacun sentait cette envie grandir en même temps que la température monter alors ils rompirent leur baiser pour explorer le corps brulant de l'autre. Leurs lèvres s'attardaient sur chaque parcelle de peau offerte à l'autre. Les vêtements qu'ils portaient devenais encombrant, gênant comme si ils formaient la barrière de trop qui les empêchaient de pleinement se rejoindre se ressentir.

Une fois ceux ci tombaient Allen en resta sans voix le corps qui s'offrait devant lui était juste parfait, fin et pourtant tout en muscle il leva la main pour pouvoir le toucher du bout des doigts n'osant y croire, restant peu assuré dans ses gestes. Yu se posta entre ses cuisses et se pencha afin de lui lécher le torse, puis remonta en déposant des baisers sur son passage jusqu'à son oreille afin de lui dire ces trois petits mots d'une voix rendu plus roque par le désir : Je te veux.

Allen ne pu répondre car déjà son amant repartez explorer son torse en ajoutant ses mains à ses lèvres, mains qui descendaient dangereusement vers son membre gorgé de désir.

Allen se perdait il avait vaguement conscience du fait qu'il était nu dans un couloir en plein milieu de la nuit mais ça ne le dérangeait pas tout ce qu'il voulait c'était Yu celui qui l'empêchait de dormir depuis trop longtemps sans avoir vraiment réussit à comprendre pourquoi.

C'était donc ça que l'on ressentait quand plus rien n'avait d'importance à part cet être unique être pour lequel on donnerait tout et c'était bien ce qu'il voulait, il désirait tout lui donner et tout ressentir.

Les respirations des deux jeunes hommes étaient irrégulière et quand Yu pris en main leur virilité pour y appliquer un mouvement doux de va et viens Allen ne se reteint plus et laissa échapper un son plus fort que les autres ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer le désir déjà ardent de Yu.

Continuant son exploration du bout de la langue il se dirigea vers l'objet de son désir jouant ainsi a frôler la hampe dressée de son compagnon en parcourant sa longueur, passant sur ces bourses le faisant réagir un peu plus pour enfin le prendre totalement en bouche sous les gémissements de son amant.

Yu entama des mouvements lent s'attardant sur des zones plus sensibles mordillant par endroit, léchant le sexe dressé dans toutes sa longueur pour l'engloutir à nouveau, accélérant par moment pour ralentir et recommencer encore et encore son but étant clairement de faire perdre tout ses moyens a son amant.

Ça fonctionnait Allen était dans état second ressentant pour la première fois de sa vie des sensations si intense, il ne retenait plus ses cris il ne pensait même pas qu'on pourrait les entendre, il s'en foutait, il était perdu mais c'était tellement bon qu'il désirait ce perdre plus, laisser le contrôle à Yu, sans s'en apercevoir entre deux gémissements il prononçait le nom de Yu.

Yu profita de l'état de son bien aimé pour humidifié son intimité en continuant de jouer avec le sexe de son partenaire, il put ainsi le pénétrer d'un doigts, bougeant un peu laissant Allen s'habituer à cette intrusion.

Le sentant plus à l'aise Yu introduit une deuxième doigt et continua de le préparer sans pour autant arrêter de sucer avidement son partenaire.

Allen était au bord de l'explosion se sentant si proche de la libération alors qu'il désirait plus de son amant.

Yu se redressa et vint poser le gland de son sexe sur l'entrée de l'intimité vierge du plus jeune. Il le regarda avec tendresse voulant lui indiquer par ce regard qu'il irait en douceur et qu'il ne désirait pas lui faire du mal juste lui faire encore plus de bien. Il avancea légèrement son bassin afin pénétrer l'antre chaude et humide mais s'arrêta avant d'être entièrement à l'intérieur le laissant ainsi s'habituer.

Allen grimaça légèrement mais avait étrangement confiance en son amant et savait sans l'avoir entendu de sa voix qu'il ferait tout pour lui faire oublier cette douleur.

Leurs regards ne se quittaient pas, La main de Yu vint s'occuper du membre délaisser, et pour son plus grand plaisir Allen bougea.

Yu soupira d'aise son amant était si chaud et si étroit et il 'avait attendu si longtemps qu'il n'en pouvait plus.

Il s'enfonça entièrement en son partenaire le faisant gémir un peu plus.

Les mouvements étaient doux et emplis de tendresse chacun se donnait à l'autre entièrement sans réserve.

YU s'efforça de trouver ce point sensible en son partenaire et lorsqu'il le trouva Allen émis un cri rauque presque animal qui décrivait exactement ce qu'il ressentait, il était devenu l'esclave de ces sensations, ses mains virent agripper les hanches de son amant et l'incitant ainsi à aller plus vite ce que son partenaire fit sans se faire prier.

Yu se coucha sur Allen afin d'augmenter le contact et de pouvoir embrasser et caresser son amant .

Dans cette position Allen put enserrer la taille de Yu ses mains passaient dans son dos en y laissant la trace de ses ongles, mordant par moment sa clavicule offerte.

La cadence s'accentuait en même temps que la température grimpait, Yu allez de en plus vite et senti sa fin arrivait voulant que lui et son amant jouisse en même temps, il imprima le mouvement de ses hanches sur le sexe d'Allen tout en l'embrassant passionnément.

Dans un dernier coup de rein rejetant sa tête en arrière Yu se répandit en Allen alors que ce dernier ce répandait dans sa main.

A bout de force Yu s'écroula sur son amant se lovant dans ses bras.

Chacun essayai de reprendre sa respiration

Allen se demandait comment allez se déroulait la suite des événements d'un coup il senti Yu se redresser, il le regarda se rhabiller déçut de se comportement Allen se rhabilla à son tour, à se moment là YU pris la parole : Tu viens dans ma chambre.

C'est sur dernière parole qu'Allen suivit Yu et qu'ils allèrent reprendre la suite de et le début de leur histoire.


End file.
